


Исполненный злобы

by eugenias



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bucky Barnes Feels, Hurt Peter Parker, M/M, Minor Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Peter Needs a Hug, Protective Wade, Unrequited Love, translations into Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:36:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9541790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugenias/pseuds/eugenias
Summary: Как иронично было верить в то, что супергерои любимы всеми





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Acrimony](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8420164) by [moneden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moneden/pseuds/moneden). 



Предполагалось, что это легко, предполагалось, что всё произойдёт в течение нескольких секунд, оставив его, затавишего дыхание, в объятиях с тысячами танцующих на поверхности кожи мурашек, получившего сладкий сердечный приступ. Предполагалось, что это будет как в кино. Если бы это было кино, они бы встретились взглядом, маленькие звёздочки заискрили бы в радужках глаз, и в уголках появились морщинки при широкой улыбке. Если бы это было кино, он бы вышел без огромного страха, стоящего за ним в тени.

Это было бы легко, идеально, и Баки бы любил его.

Но Питер был тем, кто влюбился без шанса вернуть всё как было. Это всё равно, что быть проклятым, остаться в этом тёмном месте, в глубокой дыре печали. Он просто смотрел вверх, надеясь увидеть проблеск света. И возможно, если бы он протянул руку достаточно далеко, он смог бы внушить себе, что он очень близок к этим маленьким сияющим голубым звездам.

Как иронично было верить в то, что супергерои любимы всеми.

 

***

Горечь прокатывается по языку, когда Питер пробует слишком крепкий для него кофе в башне Мстителей. Он не может помочь, но думает о том, как это похоже на вкус его жизни. Волнение резко охватывает его, когда он видит своё кривое отражение в чашке с кофе. Он подавляет его сразу, кадык дёргается, аромат кофе жжёт горло. Он делает глубокий, дрожащий вдох. Услышав слишком знакомые шаги, приближение которых он всегда ждёт, Питер надевает маску и выпрыгивает через окно.

Прыжки помогают. Или ему просто нравится верить в это. Воздух бьёт его жестко, проворное молодое тело сгибается и качается на паутине, глубже проникая в самый центр Нью-Йорка. Это как прилив крови, момент, в котором Человек-Паук забывает о Питере Паркере.

Питер Паркер и это его чувства, проблемы, беспокойные мысли и разбитое сердце.

Питер Паркер и его хреновая квартира, его хреновая работа, его хреновая еда, его хреновая жизнь.

Он может прыгать и стоять на краю небоскрёба, в шаге от свободного падения в никуда.

— Ты не хочешь делать это.

Это чудо, что он способен распознать чей-то голос, кроме собственного, в последнее время. Питер смотрит через плечо, сталкивается с тем, кто нарушил тишину, охватывающую его.

— Если ты не практикуешь новые сальто. Тогда я буду вести счёт....

И у него даже не сил, чтобы заставить Уэйда замолчать. И это беспокоит Уилсона.

— Пупсик? Спайди? Питер?

_Питер._

Когда большая тёплая ладонь ложится на его плечо, он чувствует как внутри всё рушится. Уэйд молчит, но даже через его маску Питер может видеть, как он волнуется. _Ещё больше жалости, Паркер._

Это странно, что высокий мужчина заканчивает свой монолог. Пара сильных рук, обнимающих, крепко держащих его, успокаивает. Невысказанное утешение обволакивает его уэйдовским теплом, запахом кожи, пороха и чем-то абсолютно напоминающим Уэйда. Питер не понимает, когда он сжимает заднюю часть костюма Уэйда так, словно его жизнь зависит от этого, его плечи дрожат, и сбивается дыхание.

Они стоят так ещё какое-то время, небо превращается в морской бархат, и лицо Питера прижимается к покрытой кожей костюма груди.

И он проклинает, проклинает себя за то, что не в состоянии обнять Баки так же, что он не способен сказать ему прямо в лицо, без маски. Он проклинает себя за то, что – идиот, жалкий ребёнок, утонувший в холодных голубых глазах, не знающий как остановиться, и ворваться в его сердце.

— Я думаю, ты поставил новый рекорд по обнимашкам без стояка, — его голос хриплый, но он старается, в уголке губ появляются тонкие морщины. Уэйд хихакает.

— _О, пупсик_ , ты даже не представляешь, — Уэйд подмигивает, и губы Питера дрожат, образуя что-то, напоминающее давно забытую улыбку.

Иногда он всё ещё удивляется, почему он не любит Уэйда Уилсона всем сердцем, вместо этого всего. Так ведь было бы проще?

— Спасибо, Уэйд, — мягко говорит он, когда надевает маску. Он поворачивается, подбегает к краю крыши и, выстреливая паутиной, уходит.

— О стояке не может быть и речи. Да, я знаю, Уайт, эта задница восхитительна.

 

***

Он не знает, зачем возвращается в Башню Мстителей и что при приводит его сюда.

_Тоска._

Язык пробегает по сухим губам, Питер прогуливается по пустой гостиной. Он прослеживает линию невидимых шагов, бездумно блуждая в темноте. И всё, что ему действительно хочется, чтобы сон пришёл к нему так же легко, как к остальным. Тишина застаивается в этой тёмной комнате, и это едва ли не мучение, потому как он не может уменьшить громкость своих шумных мыслей. Тяжелый вздох разрушает тишину в комнате. Когда он снимает свою маску и в момент собирается сделать ещё один шаг вперёд, его сердце останавливается.

Питер встречает груду мышц на своём пути и бросает взгляд вверх, находя два маленьких отблеска в тени. Дыхание прерывается, зрачки расширяются, а лицо становится бледным, и…

— Не можешь уснуть?

Это бездна, это спокойствие, это мучение, и Питер покрывается мурашками. Даже без света, он чувствует присутствие Баки, возможно в тысячу раз сильнее. Он чувствует его запах, тепло, которое излучает его тело, слышит спокойное дыхание.

Он идиот, ведь он кивает в темноте. Он не может ничего сказать, не может найти свой голос.

— Хочешь посмотреть фильм?

Сердце Питера бешено стучит в груди, с удвоенной силой после паузы, в ушах звенит, оно делает тяжелый удар, и кажется Питер готов упасть в обморок…

— Питер?

— Ах, д-да, конечно.

Он запинается и почти падает, когда чувствует контраст холода металлической ладони с теплотой его собственной кожи. Мурашки пробегают по позвоночнику, и он сглатывает. Они идут к дивану, и Питер никогда не был так рад возможности наконец присесть.

Баки играет в «Звёздные войны», а его сердце тонет в груди.

В конце концов, дремота опускается на него, и Питер сворачивается в клубок. Тело предаёт его в первый раз за последние несколько недель, ему не снятся сны. Только темнота.

Утром, когда вся команда медленно просыпается, Стив находит Баки на диване, разглядывающего спящую фигуру рядом, она выглядит чуть менее спокойной, чем в бодром состоянии. А потом Баки отворачивает взгляд, чтобы взглянуть на блондина, встречая понимающий взгляд. Стив исчезает, и он протягивает металлическую руку в нескольких дюймах от волос, скрывающих лицо спящего ангела.

Но прежде, чем прикоснуться, он останавливается и возвращает руку на место.

(Питер просыпается в одиночестве, укрытый теплом и чем-то несомненно горьким.)


End file.
